Mon boulot
by trafalgarlyra
Summary: Coucou les gens! Ici il y aura tous mes projets de fictions, mes Oc, mes propositions d'OS N'hésitez pas à laissé des reviews si vous avez un avis à donner ;)
1. Mes projets de fictions

Hello~

Il se trouve qu'en ce moment j'ai beaucoup de projet de Fanfiction, et donc je voudrai vos avis 8'D

Voici la liste:

«Fic n°1 : Tuer ou ne pas tuer?

Type: Gros crossover (on va dire que c'est ma spécialité xD)

Oeuvres: Tokyo Ghoul, Bleach, Hetalia, One Piece, Happy Tree Friends (juste Flippy et Flacky enfait) et Shingeki No Kyojin

Raiting: T (peut être M si c'est trop violent)

Genre: Angst, horreur, romance, de l'amitié et de la tragédie

Personnages Principaux: Y en aura beaucoup x)

Est-ce que je fais apparaître des Oc's, et lesquels? (Je fournirai bien sûr la liste de tous mes Oc's XD)

Et surtout: Est-ce que ils auront des pouvoirs?

Résumé: Chaque vie est comme un livre.

On voit d'abord la couverture, on lit le résumé, le prologue puis on entame la lecture pour connaître l'histoire, même si des choses ne seront pas citées.

La naissance d'un enfant est le prologue, les chapitres se succèdent jusqu'à l'épilogue, que l'ont appelle communément la mort.

Chaque livre est différent, comme chaque être vivant.

Venez découvrir quelques histoires, toutes liés par des événements particuliers.»

«Fic n°2: Dragon's life

Type: Normalement ce sera pas un crossover

Oeuvre: A vous de choisir, proposez par reviews °^°

Raiting: T (mais c'est pas non plus un massacre xD)

Genre: Fantastique, amitié, romance, un peu d'humour et quelques traces d'Horreur =)

Personnages Principaux: Lyra, Nika, Zéro, Loic, Issei, Destroy et Kuro

Personnages Secondaires: Elektra, Braizia, Madness, Yoheï, Daiki et Snow

Résumé: Une grande nouvelle fait le tour du monde comme si la mort sonnait à leur porte:

Nathan Drako, alias Nika s'est échappé de prison.

Lyra Drako, la fille de Nika, apprend la nouvelle et veut le retrouver.

Elle rencontrera de nombreuses personnes, avec chacun leurs problèmes.

Retrouvera-t-elle son père? Surtout que celui-ci a beaucoup changé, et s'est allié à l'étrange Zéro...»

«Fic n°3: Fuyez devant Amaz le Terrible!

Type: Fic normale (pas de crossover cette fois)

Oeuvre: Hetalia

Genre: Piraterie, aventure, amitié, humour, violence (en même temps les pirates c'est pas des bisounours e.e)

Raiting: T

Personnages principaux: Islande (Emil Steilsson), Algérie (Amazigh Bensaoud)

Personnages secondaires: Maroc (Idriss Bensaoud), Norvège (Lukas Bondevik), Turquie (Sadiq Adnan) et Tunisie (Marwa Bensaoud)

Résumé: Emil, jeune noble venant d'Islande, prend le bateau pour aller voir son frère Lukas, qui habite en Norvège.

Malheureusement il se fait kidnappé par des pirates algériens, dont le capitaine se trouve être «Amaz le terrible».

Le pauvre Islandais va devoir survivre dans ce bateau de fou, entre les tempêtes, les maladies, les autres terreurs des mers et le charme irrésistible du méditerranéen.»

«Fic N°4: WW2

Type: ce n'est pas un Crossover

Oeuvre: Hetalia

Genre: Guerre, Histoire, Violence, Angst

Raiting: T

Personnages: L'Axe, les Alliés et tout ceux qui ont participé à la guerre

Résumé: Venez revivre l'histoire avec les nations!

Entre la Russie et le début de l'URSS, Allemagne qui se fait manipulé par Hitler, Algérie qui ressent de plus en plus l'envie de devenir indépendant de France, on appelle pas ça une guerre mondiale pour rien...»

Pour le moment c'est tout :)


	2. Mes OS

Ciao ciao~

Voici les différents OS qui feront peut être leur apparition!

A vous de voter lequel vous voulez voir! 8'D 

«OS n°1: Chaud ou froid?

Oeuvre: Hetalia

Raiting: K+

Personnages: Islande et Algérie

Pairing: AlgeIce

Résumé: Emil était seul, son frère était en couple avec Mathias, Tino était avec Berwald.

Il était seul, dans son île isolé de tous.

Pourtant un certain maghrebin vient le rendre visite.»

«OS n°2: La chaleur du désert

Oeuvre: Hetalia

Raiting: K+

Personnages: Allemagne et Maroc

Pairing: GerMoro

Résumé: Allemagne avait décidé d'aller faire un entraînement dans le Sahara, mais s'évanouit à cause de la chaleur.

Maroc en avait marre de la paperasse et avait décidé d'aller aussi dans le grand désert pour se détendre.

Ces deux personnes n'avaient rien en commun, pourtant ils se rencontrent sous la chaleur du soleil.»

«OS n°3: Haine cordial

Oeuvre: Hetalia

Raiting: K+

Personnages: Turquie, Russie, Syrie et Irak

Pairing: /

Résumé: Comment Turquie avait oser détruire l'un de ses avions! Et pour protéger le sale gamin qui a défié le monde entier!

Foi d'Ivan, Sadiq allait le payer.»

«OS n°4: La Mecque, un lieu chargé d'histoire

Oeuvre: Hetalia

Raiting: K+

Personnage: Arabie Saoudite

Pairing: /

Résumé: Zoubir allait souvent à la Mecque, car pour lui cet endroit était remplis de souvenir. Il se souvient de beaucoup de choses, par exemple de sa rencontre avec un certain prophète...»


	3. Fiche pour OC :)

Hello les cacahuètes~

Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de vous faire participer à mes si fabuleuses fics 8D

Pour ça vous devez remplir une fiche toute simple :)

Nom:

Prénom:

Fille ou garçon?

Surnom (x):

Pseudo:

Age:

Caractère:

Apparence:

-Cheveux:

-Yeux:

-Vêtement particulier (ex: Chapeau, bijou):

-Tatouage/ Piercing/ Cicatrice (x):

-Taille:

-Poids:

Amoureux/se (x):

Famille (x):

Meilleur ami:

Colocataire (x):

Race:

Arme (x):

Pouvoir (x): Ne mettez pas non plus de pouvoir trop badass xD

Ensuite répondez à ce petit questionnaire pour que j'en sache plus sur le perso °^°

Est-ce que ton personnage est un collégien/ Lycéen?

Est-ce qu'il fume?

Est-il un bon ami?

Cela te dérangerai-t-il si il mourrait? (bien sûr il ressuscitera plus tard xD)

A-t-il un tic particulier?(un geste ou un mot qu'il répète souvent)

Et vouala :3

(x): Vous n'êtes pas obligés d'en avoir :)


	4. MON NEW PROJET QUI TUE MWAHAHAHAHAHA

je vais vous présenter un projet plutôt spécial...

Vous connaissez sûrement Salut Les Geeks, une émission sur Youtube créé par Mathieu Sommet.

Je voudrai faire un truc dans le même genre, mais sur

C'EST A DIRE

Je ne vais pas le plagié

Je vais juste voyager dans les tréfonds obscures de

Et faire des critiques constructifs avec seulement UN personnage

Lequel? N'importe héhé

Je serai beaucoup moins cruelle que Mathieu, mais y aura plus de fou rire xD

Ce projet ne verra le jour que si vous êtes bien sûr d'accord~

A vous de voter! =D


End file.
